Phineas Flynn
"So, Ferb, what should we do tomorrow? There's a world of possibilities. Maybe we should make a list!" Phineas Flynn is a boy for the Disney Channel animated series, Phineas and Ferb. His creaters are Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and is voiced by Vincent Martella. Personality Phineas's main goal for the summer is to have the absolute best day every day. Aided by his step-brother, Ferb, he dreams up the days activities in complex and extreme plans. He seems confident in everything that they end up doing and usually takes charge of the speaking and directing roles as he lets his brother do the mechanical and technological work. Phineas seems to be a great optimist, from explaining to the band Love Handel that they do have fans, to telling Candace that her disastrous acting scene was just a "Rough Cut". He also is very polite to every single person he meets, usually responding to adults with "Yes, ma'am" or "No, sir" (or vice versa). He has never displayed any selfishness, just the desire to have fun. Phineas is unaware of the fact that Candace is trying to get them in trouble. Catchphrases *In many episodes an adult in the story will ask: "Aren't you a little young to be whatever Phineas and Ferb are doing that day?" Phineas will almost always respond with a short, declarative sentence, usually with "Yes, yes I am." or, "No." or, occasionally, "Well, I don't think so." An example would be: "Aren't you a little young to be a rollercoaster engineer?" "Yes, yes I am." (The adult simply considers for a moment, then blithely dismisses the matter and allows Phineas and Ferb to continue whatever activity they are engaged in.) *Phineas has used the word serendipitous (definitions: favorable; found by accident) at least twice. *At the beginning of the day, when he knows what to do he usually says, "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today." *When Perry goes on a mission and is missing, Phineas usually asks, "Hey, where's Perry?" *When Perry comes back, he responds with, "Oh, there you are Perry." Friends *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Fireside Girls *Ferb Fletcher Apperal Aside from his clothes seen above, Phineas always dresses for the ocassion. Swimming- Orange trunks with white Hawaiian leaf details, sandles (ike Djangos only blue and more square at the front (he only wears these when he walks on the sand but are absent when he and Ferb lay against there backyard tree) He does not wear a shirt. Sleep- Orange long-sleeve top and orange long-sleeve pants with white rings around the neck, wrists, and ankles. Unlike Ferb, he doesn't wear his socks (considering he has some). Family Ferb Fletcher: Ferb is not just Phineas's step-brother, he's his best friend. If it wasn't for Ferb, the wild and crazy days that they have together would not happen. Phineas is very kind to Ferb. He often tells people the things that Ferb doesn't (as Ferb almost never talks) and once asked Ferb to go to a store, but not before handing him a note with what they wanted on it (so Ferb didn't have to ask). He has only once acknowledged the fact that he doesn't talk in the episode "A Hard Day's Knight". He says,"Ferb! I'll take the top half because I tend to do more of the talking", and in the episode "Rollercoaster", he said that he wouldn't ask for a better brother than Ferb. He seems to treasure the time they have together. Candace Flynn: Candace is Phineas's biological sister. She is very sneaky about trying to get the boys in trouble. He never seems to be worried when she yells, "I'm calling mom!" (Occasionally, he will affably reply, "O.K. Tell her what?") Despite Candace's constant hostility toward Phineas and Ferb's schemes, Phineas never seems seriously angry, upset or even phased by Candace's objections, yelling or threats to tell Mom; he appears to love Candace very much, always treats her very nicely, and often offers her a prominent role in one of the plans he devises (such as making her a special chariot for their planned chariot race), assuming, despite her constant criticism and complaining, that she will have fun. Many of his plans are an attempt to help her (such as attempting to help her learn to parallel park,) and he was very concerned about what they were going to do on her birthday. Also, in "Traffic Cam Caper" he said that he would help her bust Ferb and Himself if "it made her happy"; however he immediately said that 'fighting a giant robot' would be 'so cool' Candace sees herself as the only adult in the family and is constantly trying to get the boys in trouble. She often quickly puts aside her threat to call Mom if she sees potential benefit for herself in their scheme (such as when they offered to make her the lead actress in a movie they were directing). Despite trying to draw attention to their schemes, her actions seem motivated merely by resentment that they can get away with such spectacular schemes, and not any real malice (she never points out that Ferb and Lawrence are not her biological relatives, treating them like family). She is capable of putting aside her resentment of their adventures so others can benefit (as when she cooperated in Phineas and Ferb's scheme to reunite their parents' favorite band to save their anniversary from being ruined). She seems to enjoy the boys' ideas as the series continues. Linda Flynn: Linda is Phineas's biological mom. He is always polite and honest to her. She never questions the boys because every time they do something, it almost magically vanishes (usually due to Perry the Platypus's missions). Lawrence Fletcher: Phineas is very kind to his step-dad and seems to accept him as he calls him "Dad". Lawrence has come across Phineas and Ferb's schemes, but it does not phase him. Perry the Platypus: Perry is Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus. Perry goes on different spy missions without either of them knowing. He usually ends up cleaning up their mess before Mom gets home. Phineas usually explains that platypuses like Perry "don't do much". Category:Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb